Hot Night Cheat
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! DON'T LIKE IT; DON'T READ IT! Soul is sick of his fiancée Blair and goes to Maka's hotel to release his inner desires.


Hot night cheat

The horny adult drew toward their usual meeting space where he and his lover would meet and share hot and dirty sex. Lately his fiancée Blair hadn't been enough for him. He wanted danger and excitement which his purple haired fiancée just couldn't give him. She didn't hold the magical power to make him want her anymore. His eyes were only for the emerald eyed woman who had left the city in the middle of the night without telling him or anyone of his friends anything.

The horny adult stepped out of his car as he walked toward the hotel. She had returned to the city a few days ago, nobody knew she was back except himself. They had accidentally bumped into each other when Blair had taken their car and he had to take the cab back to their apartment. That is when the adult's lover and he had accidentally gotten themselves into the same cab. You see, the horny adult as same as Soul had followed the lover into her hotel where she was staying since she had just returned. That is when things had grown hot, Soul had confessed about Blair's problem to get him excited and Maka had offered her body to him. Soul had sneaked out of Blair's and his apartment every night since then to meet up with his lover at her hotel.

What Maka didn't know was that the day when she had left, Soul had been heartbroken since he loved her very dearly. He had thought he could move on with the horny cat of theirs but he was so wrong. The sex had been amazing at the beginning but he never seemed to be as satisfied and excited as his fantasies about the one love that had gotten away.

That is why he cheated on his fiancée. He didn't even have a clue why he had proposed to her when he didn't love her or even find her attractive anymore. Slowly the man ran his fingers through his white locks as he ascends the stairs. He was already hot at the thought his blonde lover waiting for him in her room. The thought of Maka's naked moistened body glued to mine as she cried out his name in pleasure just got me more excited as he started to run up the stairs, reaching her door within just a matter of seconds.

Eagerly knocking on the door, the door opened and revealed Maka in utterly sexy attire. She was only in lace thong and a red see-through bra which matched her thong. Her hair was messy out of her usual pigtails and her eyes were filled with thick hungry lust for sex. A smirk slowly plastered on her lips as she looked him up and down.

''I have been waiting for you, _Soul_'' She emphasized the horny adults name filled with lust as she pulled him inside by his shirt as she quickly closed the door and locked it behind the two lovers.

Their lips crashed against each other as the man released all his desired for the blonde woman currently kissing him. The man immediately released his erection as it quickly showed as a bulge on his jeans.

The woman jumped up and wrapped her slender and miles long legs around the man's waist as she ground their cores against each other eagerly. Soul backed over to the bed as his mind was clouded from all rational thinking. It was only him and her. Their breaths became labor as Maka shoved her tongue inside his mouth as a fight for dominance began. Their tongues wrestled with each other as Maka's nails eagerly peeled off Soul's useless clothes.

The man backed to the bed and they crashed down on the soft bed as her hips still eagerly ground against Soul's still growing erection. Soul wasn't satisfied with this dominance from his lover. He is the man and it is the man who is the top dog.

Maka managed to take off Soul's jacket and shirt and he was left shirtless. Quickly, the man rolled over so he was on top, pulling away from the hot kiss as he gave her a big smirk. Maka had let out a soft whimper of the loss of Soul's tongue inside of her mouth. The woman underneath the man ground her hips against the man's as she was unbuckling his belt with her trembling hands from all the pleasure from just a mere kisses and dry humping.

The man didn't let her have his way as he slapped her hand away from his belt, leaving it undone and his zipper half open, exposing the white fabric of his boxes. The woman once again whimpered as her hips ground more eagerly against his almost free bulge.

He gave her a big smirk as he grabbed the see-through bra and he could clearly see her hard nipple through the thing. In one second, he bit down at the small fabric between her cups and ruined her bra, quickly throwing it away somewhere on the floor with Soul's jacket and shirt.

She gasped as her breasts were free from the boob holder and Soul's mouth quickly found her nipples and sucked roughly at them, earning a loud moan from Maka. He squeezed, rubbed and sucked at her boobs as Maka gasped and moaned loudly by the action. She had never felt this alive by anyone else than Soul. She knew she had done a terrible mistake by leaving the city but she was here now and she was determined to steal him back from Blair. Soul is all hers and nobody else's.

Maka tugged at his white locks, bringing her mouth closer to her breast as she moaned out loud. She was still busy grinding her holy garden against his penis. She was longing for it to fill her up to the brim and fuck her senselessly.

Slowly Soul's hand caressed her stomach and then went down toward her thong as he caressed the area just underneath the hem of her thong.

Maka moaned out louder and she couldn't take any more of this torture. She needed him inside of her quickly. ''Just fuck me already, Soul!'' The woman broke as she gasped as his finger sneaked inside of her panties and caressed her already dripping wet folds. She cried out as Soul stopped sucking and licking at her boobs and instead he left a wet trail of kisses along her stomach.

The man was pleased at seeing his lover so weak and vulnerable, seeing her gasp for air like if there was no air for her to fill her lungs with. Soul for once commanded her wish and ripped her panties apart and the woman shot up from the bed and gripped tightly the bulge on his pants. The man gasps in surprise as she quickly pulls down his pants and underwear, lacing her mouth on his fully erected penis. She bobbled her head as she took him deep into her throat. Soul threw his head back as he cursed loudly. Her skillful mouth managed to swallow him whole even when he is bigger and thicker than the average sizes.

Soul had had enough of this. Feeling her hot labor breath on his thickness and her warm saliva covering him whole is just too much. He needed to feel her hot flesh against his erection.

Soul growled as he roughly pushed her back on the bed and she quickly gasped at the sudden action of his. Just one glance at Soul's naked thickness all covered in her saliva got her even wetter but it was the look of pure lust in his eyes that made her lower region tighten for the lack of thickness inside of her.

Slowly the horny man hovered himself over her and positioned himself at her entrance. They both breathed heavily as they looked into each other's eyes. Both of their eyes were clouded with lust for one and the other. Without wasting any time, Soul pushed himself inside of Maka and she let out a long moan as her arms instantly wrapped around his neck.

''Soul!'' She gasped as her flush stretched out around Soul's thickness and she enjoyed the feeling of being completely full while Soul enjoyed the feeling of Maka's soaked pussy around his penis.

Soul started to pump inside of Maka and they both moaned in pleasure. Maka's nails scratched his back leaving trails of blood behind as his pace just increased by each passing second. Their moans and gasps filled the dark hotel room as their hot activities continued and they couldn't care less if someone would have entered the room, it was just him and Maka now. Nothing else mattered.

Maka grabbed Soul's hand and she quickly took his finger into her mouth as she bit down on his engagement ring. Maka pulled it off his finger as she showed him his ring between her teeth as she then spit it out as far away from them as possible. Maka wanted him to be hers. She wasn't going to let him return to Blair at the end of the night. Not this night. Soul is hers and she is his.

Soul had grinned wide as she had spit the ring as far away from them like it was poison. He had been relieved to be free from that ring and it had just made Soul pound harder and faster into Maka. Her cries increased as her nails dragged down his back. She was close to her finish and Soul could see it. She gasped as she squeezed her eyes shut and Soul felt he was finished too. With one last and powerful thrust, their orgasm rocked their bodies as Soul sprayed his hot and sticky seed inside of her. The two lovers had been brought into a place knows as ecstasy. They were both in utterly bliss as they yelled out each other's names.

After Soul was sure his orgasm was over he collapsed on top of the still hips jerking woman. Their breaths labor as they forced air into their lungs. Soul and Maka had never had better sex in their lives than the ones they had together. Maka had found the perfect man as they were really close friends before she had left, but her feelings for him had never been forgotten while Soul had been reunited with his one true love. Maka was the only who he could make him this excited over sex.

With the last bit of energy Soul had left, he pulled out of her and lay beside her. Maka carefully laced her fingers into Soul's hand as she looked deep into the man's ruby eyes. ''Don't leave…'' She whispered and all Soul could see in her eyes was love. He had only seen lust and excitement, but now he could see burning passionate love for him. His heart skipped a beat as he leaned to the blonde haired woman and kissed her as passionate as he could. She quickly kissed him back with as much passion and love as he did.

The man pulled away but rested his forehead against her, caressing her cheek. ''I'm not going anywhere…''

This may not have been their first time having sex together, but this was sure not going to be their last.


End file.
